


Pink

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Serenity [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone should really pay more attention to their shampoo. <i>-part of the Serenity series-</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Pink  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/BSSM  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Set after season five of BtVS and before season one of BSSM.

The setting was serene, as it often was upon the moon. The earth hung full and round in the night sky, and a gentle wind blew through the royal palace, carrying with it the scent of the princess' beloved rose garden that grew just outside the grounds. Most of the palace residents were just beginning to settle down for the evening; it had been a full day of festivities held in honor of the visiting delegation from the Golden Kingdom. There was peace…

"_Where is she?!_"

Well, there _had_ been peace, at least before an angry eyed, _pink_ haired man stalked down the residential wing, sword unsheathed and in hand. His cries woke up many who had just fallen asleep, and most who poked their head out in curiosity quickly slammed and locked their doors. This was _not_ a war they wanted to get in the middle of.

"Kunzite!" As if beckoned by the sound of their leader, the rest of the shitennou stumbled out of their rooms, in varying states of dress yet all wielding weapons. Their gaze didn't immediately fall upon the older man, instead scanning their surroundings for any imminent threat. Standing in the doorway of one room, half hidden by Nephrite's tall form, Endymion himself tried to push past his guardian.

"What happened? Is there an enemy?" Jadeite called, his back to the other man.

"Kunzite?" Instead of an answer, there was an incredulous sound from the prince when Nephrite finally stepped aside and he stumbled forward, catching a glimpse of his friend. At the sound, the other three turned as well, and for another moment, there was complete and utter silence. Then, Endymion burst into laughter, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite joining their liege almost instantly.

Meanwhile, in a completely separate wing, in the middle of a slumber party she'd insisted on having with the princess and senshi, Buffy looked up as Kunzite's roars floated faintly to her ears, and grinned. Revenge was definitely sweet.


End file.
